


В дыхании Марса

by Mister_Key, Visenna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: Название: В дыхании МарсаАвтор: Mister_Key и VisennaЗадание: Love is... воспитывать вместе детейРазмер: миди, 5075Пейринг/Персонажи: Тони Старк&Стив Роджерс, Питер Паркер, ОппортунитиРейтинг: PG-13Категория: слэшЖанр: драма, экшенВселенная: MCUПримечания: множественный оммаж сэру Рэю БрэдбериПредупреждения: мы не могли этого не сделать.





	В дыхании Марса

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raznoglazaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/gifts).



…батарея садится. Становится темно.

Питер грохнул кулаком по столу так, что подпрыгнул стаканчик с колой. Дурную привычку так экспрессивно выражать расстройство он подхватил у Кэпа, когда тот… ну, когда всё ещё было хорошо. Он схватил телефон и, не глядя на время, ткнул вызов. Гудок, ещё один, ещё. Потом смертельно усталый голос отца, с каждой секундой наливаясь тревогой, произнёс:

— Питер? Куда за тобой лететь?

— Как они могли! — завопил Питер. Ладно, это было неприлично для парня его лет и к тому же студента МТИ, но он просто не мог выбросить из головы жуткие белые буквы на чёрном фоне. Как в «Марсианине», только ещё хуже, потому что на самом деле. — Они её _бросили_! Бесчувственные сволочи, да как они посмели! Она же там совсем одна!

Тони Старк помолчал секунду-другую, без сомнений, получая консультацию от всеведущей Пятницы. Потом сказал, тяжело вздохнув:

— Пит, у меня тут четыре утра. Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал — бросил всё и летел на Марс спасать отработавший своё ровер?

— Да, — без колебаний ответил Питер. — Да, я именно этого и хочу. И ты тоже этого хочешь, ну или я совсем тебя не знаю, пап.

Это был в некотором роде удар ниже пояса: хотя документы об усыновлении были подписаны пару лет тому назад, мистер Старк до сих пор исключительно остро реагировал, если Питер называл его отцом. Даже сейчас Питер мог без труда представить его себе: как он сидит на краю слишком широкой чужой постели в президентском номере дорогого отеля, призванного нагонять тоску своей безликой роскошью, держит у уха телефон, пытается решить ещё одну из миллиона навалившихся проблем, а на его усталом лице царит выражение недоверчивого удивления.

Питер ненавидел создавать отцам проблемы, но просто не мог поступить иначе. Не сейчас, когда перед глазами всё ещё стояли последние кадры, переданные Оппи на землю, а в душе кипел протест. Двадцать лет верной работы, тысячи новых видов Марса, бесчисленные анализы грунта и скудной атмосферы, мили и мили опасных путешествий по коварным пескам и скалам красной планеты, так чаровавшей сердца множества людей, раньше представлявших Марс только по книжкам Брэдбери — и после всего этого её просто бросили там! 

— Папа? Мистер Старк?

Тони вздохнул, точно решившись, и Питер перевёл дух. Он знал, как быстро отец принимает решения, и не без стыда, но и с гордостью понимал, что его просьбы, редкие и неохотные, имеют силу приказа — разумеется, когда дело того стоило. 

А ещё он прекрасно помнил, как однажды Хэппи проговорился: мол, Дубину мистер Старк спасал со дна морского, не жалея ни сил, ни денег, даже собрал специальный подводный аппарат, хотя гораздо проще было бы смастерить копию самого Дубины. 

— Собирайся, — сказал Тони, и Питер с трудом подавил торжествующий вопль. Ему всё ещё было плохо от злости и жалости к механизму, застрявшему так далеко от дома, но всё, за что отец брался, моментально переходило из разряда невозможного в категорию осуществимого. То есть всё, что так или иначе касалось машин и изобретений. С отношениями было совсем не так радужно, но спасение Оппи не имело с ними ничего общего, ура. — Мне понадобится часа полтора, чтобы тебя подхватить, так что попроси Хэппи тебя подбросить.

***

— Мы отключали обогреватели на ночь, чтобы сэкономить энергию, — инженер с бейджем на груди казался одновременно рассерженным и спящим на ходу. — Пытались дозваться её с июня, даже глубинные радиотелескопы использовали! Мы послали больше восьмиста сигналов, не считайте нас бессердечными сволочами, мне и так пришлось отключить твиттер, до того достали!

— Твиттер, — непримиримо фыркнул Питер. — А Оппи пришлось отключиться _полностью_. 

Тони потёр лоб и счёл за благо вмешаться.

— Уверен, фонды у вас не предусматривали операции спасения, — поражаясь себе самому, примирительно сказал он. Питер уже перерос сложный период юношеского максимализма, когда мир делится на чёрное и белое, но рецидивы всё ещё случались, и Тони ловил себя на желании подсказать, подстраховать, где только можно — подложить соломки. Глупость, он понимал это и сам, но позволять Питеру самому, без поддержки и страховки, набивать все шишки… — Это в чём-то и моя вина, со следующим ровером такого не случится, но мой… сын хочет вернуть Оппортунити домой.

— Даже если сейчас нам выделят на это деньги, уйдёт лет пять на то, чтобы… — начал инженер, глядя на их странную неполную семью с почтительным ужасом. — Я хочу сказать, запуски расписаны на несколько лет, и втиснуть ещё один практически невозмо…

— Нам не нужна ракета, — объяснил Тони. — Только последние координаты и все данные по проекту, плюс сопровождение ЦУПа. Марс большой, а времени у нас будет не так уж много — броня выдержит не больше десяти часов. Допустим, за восемь месяцев полёта я успею её улучшить, но…

Его телефон зазвонил, вибрируя в кармане, и у Тони невольно ёкнуло сердце. После некоторых событий очень личного характера любой неурочный звонок вызывал одну и ту же короткую, как пропущенный удар сердца, мысль.

Кэп. Это Кэп.

Это был не Стив, конечно. Тони откинул крышку и расплылся в улыбке, едва только услышал:

— Привет, старина. Слышал, ты прямо сейчас треплешь НАСА? Тебе нужен Фалькон, так ведь?

Чего было не отнять у Илона Маска, так это его гениальности и способности быстро приходить к правильным выводам.

— Привет, Илон! Было бы здорово! Хочу взять сына на экскурсию. Поможешь?

— Все-таки, ты сумасшедший. Дам отмашку своим техникам — крошка будет ждать тебя на космодроме.

"Восемь месяцев, — думал Тони, благодаря, прощаясь и соображая, как совместить полёт за Оппи, свою обычную жизнь и сложное дело защиты Земли. Выходило, что никак. — Полтора года общим счётом... Питера придётся брать с собой, за полтора года он тут такого наворотит..."

Телефон зазвенел снова. Не иначе как Илон что-то забыл. Не думая, Тони откинул крышку.

— Что, старина, даже у гениев случается синдром лестницы?

В трубке растерянно щёлкнуло, и глупое сердце мгновенно взялось морозными иглами, Тони даже дышать перестал. Нет, не Илону пришла запоздалая и, несомненно, гениальная идея. Их со Стивом неудачному браку было всего ничего, и пары лет не исполнилось, но Тони умел безошибочно узнавать кэпа по дыханию ещё до того, как поставил подпись в мэрии.

— Привет, Тони, — сказал Стив. — Я, кажется, не вовремя.

Будь они наедине, и Тони не удержался бы и сказал правду: что Стив Роджерс в его жизни всегда был не вовремя. Как смерч, как цунами, как чёрная оспа: никогда не бывает подходящего момента для стихии, грозящей разрушить всё, что у тебя есть. И всё-таки, всё-таки…

Ни эпидемии, ни катастрофе ты не радуешься вопреки всему.

— Эм... — содержательно высказался Тони, но быстро взял себя в руки. Ледяной ком в груди всё ещё не улёгся, ворочался внутри, ранил острыми краями. Глупое сердце, сколько от него проблем! — Немного занят, да. Что ты хотел?

— Это правда? — без объяснений спросил Стив. — Ты собрался на Марс?

— Кто сдал? — мгновенно ощетинился Тони. После их со Стивом эпического разрыва и всего того кошмара, что пришёл следом, он носил телефон с собой, просто на всякий случай — всё-таки они оставались женаты, пусть и на бумаге, а Стив не хуже него самого умел напороться на неприятности на ровном месте, — и если окажется, что тот каким-то образом ухитрился вмонтировать прослушку в телефон…

Тони даже не проверил этот сомнительный подарок на жучки, до того доверял Стиву — даже после всего, что разбило их отношения. Если сейчас окажется, что зря…

— У твоего приятеля Маска привычка чуть что, писать в твиттер, — сообщил Стив. — Я только увидел, и сразу…

— Фолловишь знаменитостей в соцсетях? Как современно. Дай угадаю, ты решительно против, собираешься подать на развод и отсудить у меня Питера?

Стив выдохнул — резко, как от удара под дых.

— Я не собираюсь разводиться, — сказал он, и Тони буквально видел его, как если бы тот стоял рядом. Суровая челюсть, решимость в глазах, непримиримое "да", которое, однажды сказанное, не может быть отменено. Ну да, во времена Кэпа брак считался чем-то основательным, окончательным. Как смертный приговор. Неудивительно, что он так настроен, а ведь ещё и Питер... — Я подумал... может быть, мы сможем встретиться? Обсудить всё не по телефону.

— Что именно обсудить? — Усталость бессонной ночи навалилась как-то разом, каменным грузом легла на плечи. Наверное, в этом был виноват местный паршивый кофе. Или сожаления — напрасные, бесплодные, бесконечные "а что, если бы". Если бы всё получилось иначе. Если бы Тони сумел удержать себя в руках. Если бы Стив не был таким упрямым. Если бы чуть больше доверял. Если бы Тони не любил его так, что иногда от нахлынувшей нежности останавливалось сердце. — У тебя есть план по спасению Оппи? Предложения по оптимизации траектории? Формула суперсекретного ракетного топлива?

— Я просто могу полететь туда вместо вас, — тихо сказал Стив. — Ты ведь не оставишь Питера одного, он рванёт за тобой и никто его не остановит, он весь в тебя, но если полечу _я_ ... найти этот несчастный марсоход — тяжёлая работа, Тони. Мы могли бы действовать сообща: ты — всё рассчитаешь и определишь, где его искать, я — выдержу перегрузки и поработаю мышцами. И Питер будет в безопасности. С тобой, на Земле.

— А вот это уже удар ниже пояса, Кэп, — пробормотал Тони, лихорадочно соображая. Неужели жизнь в бегах так измучила Стива, что он готов рвануть хоть на Марс, лишь бы получить возможность сделать правильную вещь? А ведь его предупреждали — он же, Тони, и предупреждал, но Кэп, как всегда, решил по-своему.

— Я забочусь о вас, — Стив понизил голос, будто боялся, что кто-то услышит. — Можешь мне не верить, но ты и Питер — самые дорогие для меня люди, и...

Знакомая уродливая ярость подняла голову, щелкнула игольно-острыми зубами — и отступила под грузом усталости.

— Не начинай, Кэп. Про самых дорогих людей — просто не начинай.

Питер, выглядевший больным — он всегда выглядел именно так, когда они сцеплялись, и именно это было самой большой взаимной претензией во время их толком несостоявшегося брака, — кашлянул и протянул руку.

— Можно мне?.. — он сглотнул. — На пару слов.

Тони молча ткнул ему телефон и отошёл в сторонку. Его трясло. Питер что-то говорил в трубку — Тони не слышал, кровь бухала в ушах, наполняя окружающий мир противным звоном, от которого сводило зубы. Почти как при открытии портала...

Тони резко обернулся и увидел разгорающийся, стреляющий искрами круг света.

— Я тоже слежу за твиттером знаменитостей, — сообщил Стрэндж и одним движением брови выставил потрясённого инженера за дверь. — Восемь месяцев в одну сторону — слишком долго, мистер Старк. Вы нужны Земле, а ровер — не более чем каприз вашего сына.

Тони зло свёл брови — Стрэндж порой бесил его почти не хуже Роджерса, вот разве что в мэрии они не бывали, — и забрал у Питера квакающую трубку.

— Нет, — резко сказал он. — Мы решим всё сами, Кэп, занимайся своими делами и дай нам делать свои.

Стив ещё что-то говорил, но Тони уже хлопнул телефоном и сунул его поглубже в карман. 

— Откроешь нам портал? — напрямую спросил он.

— Открою, — кивнул Стрэндж. — По крайней мере, так я буду уверен, что в случае необходимости не придётся вылавливать вас по всему космосу, пусть даже ближнему. Сколько тебе нужно времени на планирование операции и на подготовку?

— Сутки, — Тони потёр воспалённые глаза. — Да, думаю, мы справимся. Питер говорит, Оппи там одиноко. Жестоко было бы заставлять её ждать дольше.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Стрэндж. — Через сутки жду вас в Санктум Санкторум, оттуда держать портал легче. Не опаздывайте. 

Питер кивнул, подошёл к Тони и, проводив гаснущий портал Стрэнджа взглядом, пробормотал:

— Пап... мистер Старк. Обещай мне, что поспишь хотя бы пару часов. Нельзя так.

— А как можно? — устало спросил Тони. — Бросить её там одну? Ты прав, Пит, так не поступают люди. Не спасём Оппи — в следующий раз это я или ты можем застрять где-нибудь далеко от дома, и вокруг будет делаться темно, а батарейки кончатся.

— Тогда за нами придет Стив, — уверенно заявил Питер. — Пап, мне очень жаль, что у вас не вышло, но я точно знаю — он не бросит нас в беде. Ни тебя, ни меня — ни за что.

— Я не... — Тони стиснул зубы. Каждый раз, как Питер начинал защищать Стива, требовалась уйма сил, чтобы не сорваться. — Я очень рад, что ты не считаешь его врагом. Я сам не считаю его врагом. Но рассчитывать на него не могу и не стану, это... дороговато обходится. Во всех смыслах. Впрочем, это лично мой выбор, ты можешь — и должен — выбирать свой путь, Пит.

— Пойдем домой, пап, — вздохнул Питер. Иногда он казался Тони не по-юношески мудрым, гораздо мудрее него самого, вот и сейчас… или просто от усталости кружилась голова.

— Сбросите мне информацию на сервер? — спросил он у инженера Томпсона, топтавшегося под дверью снаружи и, кажется, готового и луну с неба отдать, лишь бы странная компания убралась восвояси. — Мы её изучим.

— Изучать придётся много, — вздохнул тот, но просьбу выполнил.

Следующие сутки пролетели мимо Тони, как разогнавшийся экспресс пролетает мимо сонной станции, застрявшей в снегах: гром, вибрация, скачущий свет вагонов, проносящих мимо чужие непонятные жизни, и не успеешь оглянуться — алый хвостовой фонарь гаснет в снежном тумане. Питер изучал марсианскую поверхность и, взяв в помощь Пятницу, прикидывал возможную траекторию движения и места, где могла застрять Оппи; сам Тони по винтику перебрал броню, добавив несколько необходимых деталей и укрепив, насколько возможно — ему совсем не хотелось неприятных неожиданностей. Только не с Питером, только не в двухстах пятидесяти миллионах миль от старушки Земли. Роуди, узнав о подготовке, бессильно выматерился, но обещал прикрыть Землю в случае внезапного нападения. С Пеппер Тони не созванивался: она и так делала для Старк Индастриз всё, что могла. Проверив на герметичность последний шов, Тони на минуточку опустил голову на скрещённые руки — очень уж устали глаза, а в затылке начало давить предчувствием подступающей мигрени. У них с Питером ещё оставалось часов десять в запасе, можно было позволить себе пятнадцатиминутный отдых. Или даже получасовой, тем более что новое кресло оказалось чертовски удобным. Тони казалось, будто его бережно взяли на руки. Кто-то очень большой, сильный, тёплый и надёжный, прямо как Стив ещё до их болезненного разрыва. Стив бы тоже унёс его из мастерской в их общую спальню, раздел и укрыл одеялом. И поцеловал бы в лоб, а потом к пробуждению Тони сварил кофе и пожарил блинчики с черничным джемом. Сон был на удивление приятным — не было в нём ни горечи, ни обиды, а только забота и нежность. Лба коснулись обветренные губы — точно как в воспоминании; Тони улыбнулся и плотнее закутался в одеяло. 

— Береги себя, Пит, — Стив в последний раз обнял сына. В груди жгло от тревоги и горечи потери, руки всё ещё помнили тяжесть безвольного усталого тела. Он сам нёс спящего Тони в спальню, мечтая и запрещая себе поцеловать хотя бы разок. И всё это потому, что однажды решил защитить его, а на самом деле защищал себя... 

Когда всё вскрылось, Тони так и не смог его простить. Стив не был уверен, что когда-нибудь сможет, зато твёрдо знал, что никогда и никого не любил так сильно, как собственного мужа. И никогда никого не полюбит, пусть даже до конца своих дней придётся геройствовать тайком и жить в бегах — всё равно. 

— Я буду, — серьёзно кивнул Питер, и в эту секунду был так похож на Тони, что у Стива сердце сжалось. Тони тоже так говорил за минуту до того, как они поставили подписи и поцеловались, а мировой судья объявил их супругами, и последняя преграда перед усыновлением рухнула. Как же они были счастливы в тот день... а теперь он пробирался в собственный дом, как вор. Хорошо ещё, что Питер его не сдал. Стив нестерпимо скучал по сыну и очень боялся, что тот не сможет его простить. Питер сперва не верил в их разрыв, потом ужасно злился, а потом позвонил Стиву и просто сказал: "Я не хочу отказываться от нашей семьи. И ты... пообещай, что не сдашься?"

Конечно, Стив обещал. Он присматривал за обоими, насколько это было в его силах: после отказа подписывать Аккорды Мстителям просто запретили геройствовать, спасибо, что преступниками не объявили, и приходилось мотаться по всему миру, заметая следы и продолжая работу, только теперь уже тайно. Времени и сил на это уходило много больше, чем раньше, но Стив не жаловался. Если бы только Тони смог его простить, дать ему ещё один шанс, если бы удалось доказать ему не словами, а делом...

Когда Тони проснулся через два часа, ему показалось, что сон все еще продолжается. Запах свежеприготовленного кофе — не из кофемашины, а сваренного в турке, с душистым перцем и кардамоном, шипение раскалённого масла на сковороде, тихий разговор на кухне... Всё-таки не сон? Стив здесь? Да чёрт побери, и кто-то ещё удивляется, что он хочет улететь на Марс — может быть, хоть там его оставят в покое!

— Пятница! — позвал он, садясь. Голова кружилась, а есть хотелось невыносимо — и кофе. Кофе хотелось даже больше, чем просто невыносимо. — Роджерс здесь?

— Готовит вам поздний завтрак, босс, — отозвалась Пятница. — Как я поняла, собирается уходить. 

— Придержи его, — Тони взялся за голову и спустил ноги на холодный пол. — Пару слов я ему скажу напоследок, не сорвавшись. Это что, блинчиками пахнет?

— Именно, босс. С черничным джемом.

Шатаясь, Тони вышел из спальни, и тихий разговор тут же смолк. Два взгляда — карий и голубой — уставились на него с такой тревогой и любовью, что Тони побоялся не устоять перед этим напором, но всё-таки выдержал и прошествовал прямо к своей любимой кружке, до краёв наполненной божественным нектаром.

 

Отхлебнув первый, самый сладкий глоток, Тони прикрыл глаза и застонал от наслаждения. А потом сказал, не открывая глаз:

— Питер, если зовёшь гостей, в следующий раз предупреждай, будь добр.

Впрочем, кофейное подношение, как бочка масла, вылитая в бушующее море, успокоила его, а пара блинчиков — ни один нанятый повар не мог сотворить таких же, даже Гордон Рамзи! — докончила дело.

— Я всё-таки очень надеюсь, что вы передумаете, — Стив казался расстроенным и испуганным. В первое худо-бедно верилось, но бояться Стив попросту не умел. Точнее, бояться-то он боялся, вот только страх для него был не поводом отступить, а как раз наоборот.

— Всё будет в порядке, — заверил Тони, старательно не глядя на Стива. У того было тревожное лицо. — Даже не придётся напрягать Илона. Стрэндж доставит нас на место, мы заберём ровер и вернёмся — проще, чем леденец у младенца отобрать.

— Ты явно никогда не пробовал отнимать конфетку у ребёнка, — Стив тяжело вздохнул. — Почему мне нельзя с вами? Это было бы разумно: если что — подкрепление вот оно, рядом.

— Потому что у меня нет третьей брони, сил отвлекаться на... личные сложности, — сквозь блинчик сообщил Тони. — И желания оставлять Землю без лидера Мстителей тоже нет.

 

— Могу я хотя бы вас проводить? И подождать вашего возвращения? — упрямо спросил Стив. — Я всё равно ни о чем больше думать не смогу, ты же понимаешь?

— Если пообещаешь не рыдать нам вслед, а то Стрэндж растрогается и никуда нас не перенесёт — сердце-то не железное, — попробовал пошутить Тони. Как ни странно, это помогло — часть напряжения покинула Стива, и он даже рискнул улыбнуться в ответ самым краешком губ.

Впрочем, ревнивый и тревожный огонёк вспыхнул в голубых глазах Стива, стоило их компании появиться в Санктум Санкторум и встретиться со Стрэнджем. Стив ревновал к нему истово, молча и страшно, и даже сейчас усердно пытался не думать о том, что Стивен Стрэндж, возможно — только возможно! — имеет на Тони некоторые виды.

— Капитан Роджерс, — кивнул ему Стрэндж, пока Плащ Левитации вился вокруг. — Непрерывная поддержка портала невозможна, поэтому я буду открывать его каждые два часа на пять минут. Если через четыре цикла вы не вернётесь...

— Я пойду за ними, — процедил Стив. — Даже не пытайтесь меня остановить.

Тони бросил быстрый взгляд на Стрэнджа, и тот опустил ресницы, подтверждая: понял. При всех достоинствах Стива такое путешествие стало бы для него смертельным, а Тони, хоть и был зол, по-прежнему был готов отдать за него жизнь, а не отнять её.

Портал сверкнул золотыми искрами, две бронированные фигуры синхронно шагнули в него и пропали.

Стив опустился в жалобно хрустнувшее кресло и приготовился ждать.

***

На Марсе оказалось сумрачно, пыльно и каменисто. Солнце было крохотным ярким кружком, с трудом пробивавшимся сквозь облачный слой. Наверное, так мог бы выглядеть Лимб. Тони впервые искренне пожалел Оппортунити, вынужденную пятнадцать лет лицезреть эту безрадостную картину.

 

Зато Питер смотрел вокруг во все глаза, поражаясь невиданному зрелищу. Наклонился, набрал горсть рыжего песка, пустил его по ветру — но на Марсе царил необычный штиль, и ржавая струйка просыпалась под ноги.

— Оппи, — сказал Питер серьёзно, словно та могла его слышать. — Оппи, мы пришли за тобой.

— Ты работаешь в квадратах с А по Д, — напомнил Тони, и в его шлеме, как и в шлеме Питера, вспыхнула разлинованная карта. — Я — в остальных. 

— Но их больше! — возразил Питер. 

— Именно поэтому, — Тони погрозил ему пальцем. — Не зарывайся. И смотри под ноги, Оппи могло занести песком. Голосовой отчёт каждые пятнадцать минут, ты понял, Питер? Нам с тобой доступны только локальные версии Пятницы и Карен. При отсутствии связи — световые ракеты. Зелёная — все в порядке, красная — опасность. В случае опасности ты...

— Немедленно иду по направлению к порталу, не пытаясь тебя искать. Пап, ты серьёзно?

— Я смертельно серьёзен, Питер. Если ты выйдешь к порталу, то сможешь привести помощь, в противном случае...

— Не будет никакого "противного случая"! Мы сейчас её мигом найдём!

— Излишний оптимизм иногда вреден для здоровья, — проворчал Тони. — Всё, отсчёт пошёл! Удачи!

Марс оказался бесконечным. То есть нет, конечно, у него были границы и дистанции, но к четвёртому часу путешествия по красноватой бесплодной пустыне Питер растерял все остатки романтических впечатлений.

— Были они смуглые и золотоглазые, — ворчал он, шагая от одного холма к другому — да и холмами-то эти кучи каменистого песка называть было смешно. — Каналы. Серебряные города. Колонисты. Синие го...

Нога наткнулась на что-то, и Питер, выругавшись — ох, хорошо, отца рядом нет! — упал на колени.

Наверное, очередной булыжник. Марс был ими богат настолько, что ни для чего другого, похоже, не оставалось места. Но всё-таки Питер осторожно провёл перчаткой над поверхностью, и когда Карен сообщила: "Фиксирую металлический сплав", сперва не поверил своим ушам, а после начал с бешеной скоростью разгребать песок прямо руками, позабыв про набор специальных инструментов, висевших на поясе. Вот из песка показалась белая "голова" с двумя глазами-камерами, потом — покосившаяся антенна и помутневшие от времени пластины солнечных батарей.

— Я тебя нашёл, — прошептал Питер, прокашлялся и закричал изо всех сил: — Папа, я её нашёл! Она здесь! Квадрат Д, север-северо-восток!

Тони услышал этот торжествующий вопль — даже в шлеме зазвенело.

— Осторожней с ней, — предупредил он, разворачиваясь в нужном направлении. — Может закоротить, могут быть острые части. Она очень пострадала?

Питер, роя песок, как бешеный терьер, заверил его, что нет, но у Тони всё равно сердце было не на месте, и не зря. Он быстро двигался по направлению к указанному квадрату, когда заметил, что горизонт впереди справа начал стремительно темнеть. 

— Пятница, прогноз?

— Боюсь, надвигается пыльная буря, босс. Диагностирую помехи со связью. Необходимо найти укрытие.

— Где тут найти... — Тони тут же связался с Питером. — Не выкапывай её полностью. Сейчас поднимется ветер, нам нужно будет зарыться рядом с ней и переждать. Оглядись, у тебя есть рядом какая-нибудь скала?

Голос Питера затрещал, пропал, появился снова, и, наконец, шум статических помех воцарился в эфире безраздельно. Небо, и без того тусклое, потемнело угрожающе, и последний километр Тони шёл буквально наощупь. Наконец, бледный зелёный огонёк вспыхнул впереди, и Тони с облегчением рухнул на колени рядом с согнувшимся Питером.

— Цел?

Питер кивнул и крепче вцепился в Оппи. Та была по самый манипулятор занесена песком — неплохая опора, учитывая скорость ветра. Тот скрёб по броне, как пескоструйный аппарат, и Тони совершенно не одобрял его настойчивости.

— Портал! — крикнул он, показав на слабо мерцающее сияние. Нечего было и думать до него добраться, песок снёс бы их с ног и укатил бог знает куда. — Придётся ползти! 

— Ветер усилится в ближайшие полчаса, — тревожно сказала Пятница. — Штиль был глазом большого урагана, предполагаемая длительность бури...

Она вновь замолчала, и Тони постучал себя по шлему.

— Пятница?

— Шесть месяцев три неде...

После этого в наушниках воцарилась зловещая тишина: электрические разряды, образующиеся между трущимися в атмосфере слоями песка, действовали не хуже электронной пушки.

— Что? Сколько?! — Тони выругался бы, но при Питере было нельзя, мальчишка впитывал всё как губка. — Полгода?!

Питер не слышал его — динамики вырубило тоже. Тони видел его испуганные и решительные глаза и понимал, что не может облажаться. Только не сейчас, не с Питером... и зачем только взял его с собой, неужели горький опыт прошлого ничему не научил!

Лихорадочно соображая, он всё-таки успел запустить в сторону портала нано-робота; быстрая золотая искра, лавируя в поднявшемся песке, дошла до схлопывающегося портала и скользнула в узкое отверстие, как игла, сшивающая миры.

Тони ткнулся лбом в шлем Питера и медленно сказал:

— Нам помогут. Всё будет в порядке.

Питер, читая по губам, кивнул и крепче вцепился в железный бок ровера.

Стив точно знал, что случилась беда. Долгая серая скука ожидания обняла его пыльным коконом, отсекла лишние звуки и запахи, сматывая растянутое время в колючий клубок, а потом этот кокон лопнул. Портал, открывшийся в третий раз, показал вместо привычной уже каменистой равнины непроглядную круговерть, в которой ничего не возможно было различить. Внезапно из адского месива вынырнула крошечная искра, и портал схлопнулся прямо за ней, живо напомнив Стиву злую воронку над Нью-Йорком. Стрэндж, и тот вскочил с места, вслушался в быстрое несмолкаемое: "на помощь, на помощь, на помощь", от которого у Стива холодело в груди и которое робот повторял на одной мучительной ноте, перехватил рванувшегося вперёд Стива за плечо.

— Куда?! Вы с ума сошли?

— Портал! — рявкнул Стив лучшим своим командирским голосом. — Там моя семья!

— Вы ей не слишком поможете, умерев рядом от разрыва лёгких! — парировал Стрэндж, — дайте мне минуту подумать!

Стрэндж замер, его контуры словно размазались в воздухе, вскочил и стремительно направился к выходу из комнаты.

— Я иду за помощью. Пять минут они точно продержатся. Вы слышите, Роджерс? Я. Вернусь. Через. Пять. Минут. 

Плащ взлетел с кресла и бросился за своим хозяином. Только неимоверным усилием воли Стив сдержал порыв броситься следом. Он ждал, и каждая секунда этих проклятых пяти минут казалась вечностью в аду. Потом воздух словно бы треснул пополам, Стрэндж выступил из неровной прорехи и велел:

— Осторожно!

Плащ, точно слуга-грузчик, вынес вперёд сине-бело-красную броню, которую Стив видел впервые в жизни, но... но...

— Что это? Откуда?

— Вы всегда спрашиваете не о том, — наставительно заметил Стрэндж, и Стиву ужасно захотелось его ударить. — Правильнее было бы спросить — когда?

— Неважно. Раз она существует, раз Тони сделал её для меня, значит, я успею к ним.

Стрэндж не стал комментировать наивное высказывание Стива, не учитывающее сложностей временнЫх парадоксов — тот и так был на взводе. Он просто дождался, пока тот влезет в броню, и открыл портал. Стив кинулся в него, схватив щит и не оглядываясь. Воющий ветер чужой планеты швырнул в визор шлема горсть режущей пыли, но это ничуть не замедлило его броска вперёд. Злой рыжий вихрь с удвоенной яростью накинулся на Стива со всех сторон, сердито зашелестел по шлему, туманя визор и пытаясь выдрать из рук щит, но Стив шёл вперёд. Он уже видел две согнувшиеся фигуры, полузанесённые песком — Тони прикрывал Питера собой, часть ровера торчала из образовавшегося бархана, как рука утопленника из воды. На то, чтобы добраться до них, ушло почти полчаса, ветер то и дело пытался оттолкать Стива назад, точно негодуя на попытки отнять добычу, но он добрался и постучал Тони по спине. Тот вскинулся, любимое лицо просияло секундной радостью, тут же стало серьёзным, и Тони что было сил толкнул Питера Стиву в руки, указал на портал и снова вцепился в ровер.

Стив мотнул головой и схватил Тони под мышки. Тот зло оскалился ему в лицо, стиснул тяжёлую машину, засыпанную песком, всем своим видом показал, что не бросит здесь Оппи, и Стив не успел даже ахнуть, как его собственный костюм — надо же, в будущем у него _будет_ собственный костюм! — ожил и ударил репульсорными лучами в шевелящуюся страшную массу песка под ногами, сплавил её в стекло, неровное, но довольно прочное, придал достаточно инерции и, зашипев, ударил снова. Стива отбросило назад, мелькнуло бледное лицо Питера за стеклом шлема, левую руку дёрнуло тяжестью — Тони в броне, намертво вцепившийся в ровер, весил немало даже для Стива, а щит пришлось бросить, и Питер ухитрился перехватить его на лету. Буря визжала вокруг, пытаясь украсть даже представление о том, где верх и где низ, но Стив что было сил держал то драгоценное, за чем спустился бы даже в ад, и шаг за шагом шёл к порталу.

Кажется, в будущем Тони удалось улучшить технологию производства. Броня Стива продержалась гораздо дольше костюмов Тони и Питера и отказала только у самого входа в портал, так что к ногам Стрэнджа все трое — четверо, считая Оппи, — свалились одновременно и громко. 

— Это семейное, — заметил Стрэндж, нисколько не смущённый путаницей ног, рук, колёс и песка в собственной гостиной. — Я хочу сказать, вы определённо умеете появляться эффектно.

Стив не слушал; сев, он содрал с себя шлем, порывисто прижал к себе Тони, избавил и его от мешавшегося шлема. Слышно было, как он бормочет, точно в бреду:

— ...живой, господи, Тони, чтоб я ещё хоть раз! ...чувствовал же, что беда... люблю, прости меня, я знаю, слишком поздно, но... и Питер! 

Тони судорожно выворачивался из его рук, отпихивал ладонями в грудь, потом всё-таки рявкнул:

— Стив! Что — Питер?!

— Я в порядке, пап, — чуть хрипловато сообщил Питер, успевший выбраться из брони и склониться над Оппортунити. — Мистер Стрэндж, у вас не найдётся батареек?

— В порядке, — выдохнул Тони и снова повернулся к Стиву. Долго смотрел в перекошенное мокрое лицо, полное пережитого ужаса неслучившейся потери, выдохнул и как-то очень буднично ткнулся губами в твёрдый, такой беспомощный сейчас рот.

Стив, словно не веря самому себе, несколько секунд сидел не шевелясь, потом приник к Тони, отвечая на поцелуй, и даже вежливое покашливание Стрэнджа его не остановило; его не заставило бы опомниться даже ведро ледяной воды за шиворот. Тони держал его за плечи, целуя бешено и глубоко, и никакой тени, никакой обиды, никакой разлуки в этот момент не существовало для них обоих.

И Стив, и Тони просто вернулись домой. В этом доме была любовь, забота и нежность, возрождающееся хрупкое доверие — а теперь еще и спасённый с Марса заслуженный аппарат с говорящим именем Оппортунити.

***

— ...и вернули Оппи домой, — закончил Тони. Отоспавшийся и помолодевший, он выглядел счастливым и полным энергии, так что камеры журналистов безостановочно щёлкали, ловя в кадр то его, то улыбающегося Стива Роджерса, законного супруга и полноправного Мстителя. Их с Тони общему напору поддалась даже неповоротливая бюрократическая махина ООН, и весь идиотизм с Аккордами остался позади. — Счастлив вам представить, дамы и господа — Оппортунити!

Зал затаил дыхание, и в наступившей тишине послышалось странное посвистывание. Тони удивлённо повернулся на звук, Стив, сверкнув золотым ободком на пальце, придержал его под локоть, и под вспышками фотокамер появилась знакомая всем фигура с трогательными светлыми глазами линз. Рядом с Оппортунити, то и дело кружась, точно в танце, ехал...

— Дубина? — изумился Тони. — А ты тут что позабыл?

— Пап, я не смог его остановить, — Питер, запыхавшись, влетел следом. — Ну не связывать же его было... и он разорил букет! Тот, что ты вчера... 

Тут Питер осёкся и умолк, а журналисты сосредоточились на алой пышной розе, торчавшей из крепления для солнечных батарей. Благодаря ей, Оппортунити выглядела особенно празднично — и это не считая новёхоньких колёс, начищенного металла, перебранного механизма и всего, что только мог придумать Тони, чтобы вернуть её к жизни.

— О, — догадался Стив. Дубина, отчаянно попискивая, снова сделал круг и остановился перед дамой своего сердца, изобразив что-то вроде неловкого поклона. — Вот это да. Дубина нашёл свой идеал. Как думаешь, это судьба? Шансы даже просто встретиться у них были очень маленькие.

Тони блаженно вздохнул и крепко взял его за руку, сплетая пальцы. 

— Знаешь, — сказал он, — судьба — это то, что мы делаем сами. 

Стив серьёзно кивнул и привлёк его к себе, поцеловал в уголок рта, игнорируя бурю щелчков и стрекотания, издаваемых камерами.

— Ну что это такое, — вполголоса заметил Питер. — Честное слово, как... как... стоит оказаться рядом — и они уже целуются, как это называется, а? 

Дубина осторожно наклонился, подогнул переднее колесо и опустился перед Оппортунити на свой аналог колена.

— Мы подаём плохой пример Питеру, — пробормотал Тони, всё ещё чувствуя жар поцелуя. — Кого мы из него воспитаем, спрашивается?

— Героя, — твёрдо ответил Стив, прежде чем поцеловать его снова. — И это хороший пример, Тони. Хороший.


End file.
